The Dream
by Teliko. x3
Summary: What happens when you find the perfect person? What happens when it turns out to be love at first sight? What happens when they take away that person? And what happens when you find out that all of it isn't real?


**The Dream**

**Raiting: Teen**

**Summary: What happens when you find the perfect person? What happens when it turns out to be love at first sight? What happens when they take away that person?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. WAAAAA.**

**A/N: This is... the most demented, twisted, weird, bizarre, abnormal, deviant, deviating dream I have EVER had in my ENTIRE life. I swear. It's so... wow. Um... in the story, it's back in the 1900s. Like, when they had to wear those fancy dresses and where all the women were so pretty and stuff. LOL okay. And the end... is the WEIRDEST of all parts. So... you've been warned. LOL.**

* * *

Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows, Crime Scene Investigators of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, were standing over the balcony of the fanciest hotel in all Las Vegas. The wind blew their hair back and ruffled their clothes.

"It's such a beautiful night," Catherine said as she stared out into the busy highways.

"I know. It's a shame we have to waste it working."

"Well we chose this life, didn't we?"

"Yeah. We did." They walked back in the hotel to their crime scene. They knelt before the body and observed its surroundings. "So what do you think?"

"Obviously a crime of passion."

"You're so sure?" Catherine nodded her head and they began to work. They bagged evidence, took pictures, took samples of blood, collected fibers, talked to the witnesses, and when it was all over... they stood outside, back on the balcony that over looked Las Vegas. "Hey Cath? I'm gonna call it a night."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Sara."

"Bye." Sara picked up her things and walked back downstairs. Catherine on the other hand, just leaned over the balcony and stared down at the people. 'I wonder what goes through their minds when they do this.' She looked around and then back at the railing. She grabbed it and slowly pulled herself up. There she stood, hanging over the balcony. She opened her eyes for the first time and gasped. Her heart was racing and she felt a feeling she had never felt before. Terror. She suddenly let out a scream when she fell backwards and into the arms of a man she didn't know.

"You know, you shouldn't hang over balconies like that. It could result in something very depressing."

"I- Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. Gil Grissom."

"Catherine Willows."

"Ah. So Ms. Willows-"

"You can call me Catherine."

"So Catherine, what were you doing hanging over the railing like that?" They both walked up to the railing again and stared out into the city.

"I wanted to see what people felt when they..."

"Commit suicide?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't thinking about doing it or... ya know. I just... wanted... to see... what it felt like." She found her self babbling words when she tried to talk to him. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Well next time, I may not be there to pull you over so... don't think about doing it again."

"What... what are you doing here anyways? This is a-"

"A crime scene. I know. I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"You... you do?"

"Oh don't act so surprised!" She giggled and pointed to her badge that rested on the hem of her dress. "Catherine Willows. Level 2 CSI." He looked up at her and into her blue eyes. "Impressive."

"I showed you mine, now you show me yours!" He chuckled and took out his ID. "Gil Grissom. Level 3 CSI." He nodded. "Now THAT'S impressive."

"It's nothing." They both fell in silence and looked around.

"But really, what are you doing here? Sara and I finished this scene a few minutes ago."

"My supervisor told me to come here and help out. But I guess I got here a little too late."

"Yeah."

"Well actually, I'm glad I came the time I did. Otherwise you and I wouldn't be speaking right about now." This caused her to let out a small laugh. She started shivering and ran her hands up and down her arms. He grabbed her hand and neither one of them could ignore the heat that started to build up between them. They stood there and stared at each other for a few moments. "We... we should get back. I don't want you to have any second thoughts about that railing." She smiled and he led her back inside the hotel. It was all cleaned up now that the evidence was collected. The room looked like it was just built. The only thing they had forgotten to pick up was the crime scene tape that was around the door. As he started walking through the hotel, he noticed just how romantic it was. He stopped walking and looked back at her. "Catherine?" He looked down at her and stared at her face for a moment. To him, she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever met. His attention turned to her lips.

"Gil..." He shook his head and smiled.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"Yes. You and how beautiful you are."

"I-but... wha-" He pulled her to him and kissed her intensely. She went to pull away but she gave in, because she told herself that she wanted this to happen too. She wanted this to happen more than anything else in this world. They fell back against the small couch that was in front of the bed. His hands traveled up and down the sides of her body, which caused her to let out a moan and then shiver. He smiled and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Beautiful." She smiled back and returned the kiss.

"Handsome." His hand found the end of her dress and let it rest on her leg. He leaned down and kissed her again as he made his way up her leg.

The door swung open and they both broke away. They caught their breath and got off of the couch.

"Willows! Grissom!" Their boss, Jim Brass, was standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open and his eyes as wide as they could go. "What... what the in the hell is going on here!"

"Well... I, sir-"

"This is a crime scene for calling out loud! If you want to make-out, go rent a room downstairs! Jesus you guys!"

"Captain Brass, we can explain-" They had managed to get off of the couch and straighten out their clothes.

"There's no need to explain. I saw what happened." She looked down at her feet and sighed. She just got this job, she didn't want to loose it now! "Look. If you two get out of here and make your way home, this will go by the DA; unknown. Got it?"

"Thank you, Captain Brass." Gil grabbed Catherine's hand and they walked out of the hotel room. They took the slow elevator back downstairs and stood on the sidewalk in front of the hotel. She took a few steps forward and looked up at the balcony they were standing on.

"Wow. That was pretty high up, wasn't it?" She felt his arms come around her waist and his lips connect with her neck. She sighed and looked around for her car. His car. ANY car. "Gi-Gil?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"Can we- Can we go someplace... with less... noise?"

"Hmm mmm." She shivered at the feel of his lips on her skin and as he replied to her question. They quickly walked to his car and got in. "What about your car?"

"Leave it. We'll get it in the morni-" He leaned forward and silenced her by kissing her fully on the lips. She put one hand on the dashboard and the other on her seat to steady herself. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. She blushed and looked down.

"No. Look at me." Their lips were almost touching. She lifted her eyes and met his. "You have the most beautiful eyes, ever, Catherine." She pushed him back into the seat and kissed him. His hands found her lower back.

A tap on his window made them jump apart.

"Willows and Grissom! I suggest you get out of the parking lot and go some where's less obvious!"

"Yes sir, Captain Brass." Catherine moved back to her seat and the sped away from the hotel parking lot.

**000**

They woke up the next morning in his bed. The sun was filling up the room when Catherine shifted and opened her eyes. She panicked when she realized she wasn't in her bed, but when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she relaxed and laid back down in the bed. His hand slowly moved the hair away from her neck and he placed a few kisses there.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." He looked at the clock and moaned. "We've got to be at work in 30 minutes."

"I don't wanna go to work, though."

"Neither do I." She turned around in his arms and he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. "But we've got to. Now let's go." They both got out of the bed and got dressed. Catherine was having trouble getting her dress on.

"Gil!" He walked out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Having trouble, my dear?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course." He stood in the back of her and when she got the dress on; he slowly grabbed the lace in the back and tied it together. She smiled as he left his hands on her back for a few seconds longer.

They were out of his house a few minutes later. Traffic was oddly bad that day. She glanced at her watch and moaned.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Well if would have woken up earlier!"

"Oh no! You wanted to stay in that bed just as much as I did!" He smiled and nodded his head.

When arrived at the crime lab, Jim Brass was standing in front of the building with a man and woman. They had papers in their hands and a police officer accompanying them.

"Captain Brass? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Catherine. These people are... here to see you."

"Oh. Okay-"

"...and Gil." Brass walked back inside the building and watched from the window as the people held up papers for Catherine and Gil to read.

"Ms... Willows?"

"Yes. That's me."

"As you know, the state of Nevada does not permit relationships outside of marriage."

"Marriage? I'm divorced. I'm not married anymore!"

"Yes. And you also have a daughter? Correct? Lindsey Willows?" Gil looked at Catherine and she sighed.

"Will you excuse us... for a second?" Catherine dragged him over to his car and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"You have a daughter?"

"Gil. You-"

"You're divorced?"

"Well we didn't exactly have time to talk last night, now did we?"

"No. We didn't."

"I'm sorry. I should've known better. You're just like the res-"

"I love you." She stood there and let her mouth hang open in shock. She looked back to see the woman and man walk over to them with the police officer. "Tell me you love me."

"What?"

"Say it, Catherine."

"I- I..." They were getting closer and closer to Gil and Catherine when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart, the police officer was letting a pair of hand cuffs hang from his hands. "I love you, too," She whispered in his ear.

"Ms. Willows? Will you please come with-"

"No. Not her. Me." Catherine turned around in shock and shook her head. Gil stood next to Catherine and held out his hands. "Take me. She had nothing to do with this. I'm the one that persuaded her."

"Gil! Stop. No... I'm the one that asked him-"

"Ms. Willows? Who's it going to be?" Tears swelled her eyes as she watched the police officer secure the cuffs on Gil's wrist. They pulled him away from her and put him in the back of a car. The woman handed Catherine pieces of information and they drove away from the lab. The wind started to pick up and blew back Catherine's hair. She let the papers fall from her hand as the tears fell from her eyes.

Sara walked out from the building and led Catherine inside. It was starting to rain and the clouds above them were black and gray. Once they were inside, Catherine walked up to the window that over looked the parking lot and slowly touched the glass.

"Catherine... what happened?"

"They took him. It... it should've been me."

"Him? Where'd they take... him?"

"I don't know! They just took him." By now, Catherine was sobbing. Sara frowned and hugged her.

"It's okay. We'll find him. We'll bring him back." Brass walked up to them with a piece of paper in his hands.

"He's at the Nevada Correctional Center for men."

"What?"

"Yeah. No women are allowed near the building. So, if you want to get him back... you'll have to go in disguise."

"You'll come with me, though... right? Both of you?" Sara didn't even have to think twice.

"I'll go get ready." Brass turned to Catherine and frowned.

"Cath, this is dangerous. If they find you and Sara there... no telling what they'll do."

"Well we have to try! I'm not going to let him stay there!" Minutes later... Sara, Catherine, and Brass piled up into his car and drove down to the center. They got out and walked up to the front gate. Catherine looked over the gate and saw Gil. He was in a line with other men in a gray jumpsuit and cuffs around his wrists.

"Names?"

"I'm Captain Jim Brass; I'm hear to speak with one of your men."

"And who are these two?" The guard pointed to Catherine and Sara who were disguised as men.

"They're my partners. They're helping." He nodded and handed them badges to walk in. Sara looked around and walked behind Brass and Catherine. These men didn't deserve to be here. One caught her eye. He was staring at her, like he knew that she was a woman. Brass stood in front of the line of men and smirked. "I need Gil Grissom to come with me please. Gil Grissom." Catherine looked around and watched as a man from the line took a step forward. Brass grabbed him by the arm and signaled for Catherine to follow. Sara stayed outside with the men. Once they were inside the building, Catherine took off her disguise and smiled.

"Catherine!"

"Gil! Are you okay?" She ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He held her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Catherine. I love you so much."

"I love you too-" Sara and a guy she had been talking to ran through the building.

"Catherine! Brass! They're on to us!"

"RUN! RUN!" Brass said taking out his gun. Gil grabbed Catherine's hand and they ran for a window. The guy Sara was with, Greg Sanders, took a chair and busted the window. Gil helped Catherine out of the window before turning to Greg and climbing out. Sara turned to Greg and frowned.

"Will I ever see you again?" He grabbed her hand and softly kissed it.

"Yes. I'm coming with you." They both climbed out of the window and until they heard Brass yell. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU GUYS! GO!"

"Come on!" Gil ran around the building and led them all down to a beautiful river. He got down on one of his knees and took Catherine's hand. "I love you so much. Will you-"

---------------------------------

"Catherine! Catherine wake up, baby." Catherine rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Gil was lying on the side of her and smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Gil? Gil-"

"You were having a bad dream."

"Oh it was far from bad."

"But you were screaming, 'No! Run! Go, Gil! Run!' Where was I running to, huh?" She smiled and sat up. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Wow. What was that for?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled and lay back on the bed, bringing her with him. "So what was your dream about?"

"It was... weird. It was like, we were all back in the 1900s and I was going to commit suicide and you saved me and we fell in love and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Didn't you ever learn what run-on sentences were in school?"

"Sorry. But, we fell in love and they took you away. They took you away because in the state, it was against the law to have an affair with a divorced woman. So Sara, Jim, and I disguised ourselves as men and saved you!"

"Yes. We fell in love. That part, I understand perfectly."

* * *

**A/N: This was the... WEIRDEST dream I've EVER had. _OMG._ It's so demented! But it's cute... in a twisted kind of way. And like in my dream, I was Catherine. Like, I was in her body or w/e. IT WAS SO COOL! LOL. There was another weird part with like, drinking poision and Gil dieing and coming back to life... but eh... I didn't wanna write that part. TOO sad. LOL**


End file.
